


don't fall in love.  fall off a bridge; it hurts less

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [39]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Hope, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “it hurts less,” jonghyun mutters from his place on the sofa, guitar in hand & sheaves of paper covered in his handwriting scattered across the old wooden coffee table.  jinki watches him for a moment from the space where the sharp corners of the living room melt into the soft pathway to the door.





	don't fall in love.  fall off a bridge; it hurts less

“it hurts less,” jonghyun mutters from his place on the sofa, guitar in hand & sheaves of paper covered in his handwriting scattered across the old wooden coffee table.  jinki watches him for a moment from the space where the sharp corners of the living room melt into the soft pathway to the door.

there’s some wisdom in that, he knows, if the end goal is stagnation.  & maybe jonghyun will be satisfied for awhile, the pain of heartbreak pushing up words he didn’t need to express when his mind was full of love & giving him something to believe in while he mourns in solitude, while he heals.  but it’s not enough for jinki.  he wants the anxiety, the thrill, the hope: he wants it all & no threat of pain will stop him.   


a few chords warming the air from the guitar jonghyun still holds blows jinki away & closer to the door.  his back is to his friend as a murmured “good luck” reaches his ears.  he grabs the sentiment & tucks it away, hoping that it’s a prayer that will be answered when he knocks on taemin’s door. 


End file.
